The Shared Resources Core will provide assistance to all the other Cores to facilitate the development and implementation of the research projects, pilot projects, training and community outreach components of the University of Puerto Rico(UPR)/Cambridge Health Altiance(CHA) EXPORT Center. State-of-the-art research methods developed in the field of health services research, particularly in statistics, organizational change, instrument development, and qualitative methods, will be devoted to the research and training components. The expertise among the key members of this Core will be shared by means of informal consultation, as well as more formal collaborative activities as part of the Training and Research Cores. The specific aims of the Core are: AIM 1 To provide methodological support in the design, analyses, and interpretation of studies. AIM 2 To facilitate the implementation of research and training goals within the institutional framework, particularly regarding the need to understand and adapt methods for organizational change in order to incorporate research in service settings. AIM 3 To oversee the instrumentation, including developing, selecting and adapting instruments for use with Latino and African Caribbean communities. AIM 4 To provide guidance for developing and conducting qualitative investigations to more fully understand the research and community outreach processes needed to address disparities. We will achieve these goals by partnering each member of the Shared Resources Core with a colleague from the University of Puerto Rico and a colleague from the Cambridge Health Alliance. Through the partnerships and collaborative work, we will build expertise at these minority-serving institutions. An EXPORT web site will provide timely information and methodological tools to enhance research in health disparities.